


Let me be your—

by Herlilacskies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlilacskies/pseuds/Herlilacskies
Summary: Dean finds Cas in Purgatory and they kiss.





	Let me be your—

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how Cas left Dean on purpose and how fucked that decision was and got all sad over it and empathetic. So. I wrote this.

“Cas.” Dean stops dead in his tracks, eyes trained on the hunched over figure with a dirt–ridden, but still tan, overcoat. “Cas,” he questions, Benny calls his name, but Dean was impervious to his surroundings. His entire being was completely overrun by everything _Castiel_. The angel—man stands up and turns around with a pensive and adorably confused look. He spots Dean and freezes. “Cas,” Dean breathes, his feet moving him closer before he can even string along a proper thought. 

Dean pulls to a stop right in front of Castiel, taking the man in. Dean puts both hands on his face, feeling the man’s scruff, in utter disbelief. “I found you.” His thumb brushes at a dark line of dirt on Cas’ cheek, completely relieved. 

Cas’ eyebrows come down in worry and slight anger, “What are you doing here, Dean?” 

Dean’s breath leaves him in utter anguish, his grip loosens and his hands start to slip down the man, but unable to let go, one hand clutches at his jaw, the other hanging at the base of Cas’ throat. “What,” Dean croaks out, swallowing dryly. 

“You shouldn’t have come. I left you so you’d be sa…” The rest of Cas’ words are drowned out by Dean’s thoughts. _I left you_. He _left_ him on purpose? No. _No_. 

Dean’s hands finally slip free of the man’s eternal hold. “You left me...on _purpose_?” 

“De—an,” Cas’ voice breaks, finally showing emotion. Showing Dean how much the past however many days have been just as tortuous for himself. “I had to—” Cas grabs both of Dean’s wrists when it looks like he’s going to run or hit. “I _had to_. Here, Dean, every monster in here can sense me. They’ve been hunting me since we got here. I had to go. I’m sorry that I had to leave you. You know I’d never—” 

“I know,” Dean says, eyes downcast. “But, Cas.” He looks up, “Why...when have we ever...Cas, we have a profound bond.” 

Cas smiles, knowing that everything will be OK now. “I’ll never leave you again.” 

Dean kisses Cas. He does the thing he’s most regretted since Cas had disappeared. Dean pulls back a few relieving moments later, panting, and does the second biggest regret. “Cas, I—” 

“I know,” Cas says, pulling Dean back in. Dean wraps a hand around the back of Cas’ neck, deepening the kiss, and settling the other hand at the base of Cas’ throat once more. 

A loud and pointed, “Cough, cough,” comes from the southern vampire waiting at the edge of the forest. Dean rests his forehead against Cas’ and couldn’t care less about hygiene or stupid vamps because he has his angel. Dean turns, glaring at the vampire. Benny shrugs and gives him an unimpressed look. 

Dean shakes his head, backing away from Cas, but not too far. Just enough to point Benny out. “That. Is Benny Lafitte. Vampire.” 

Cas walks over and shakes the man’s hand properly, more or less thanking him for helping Dean when he couldn’t. Benny nods, not entirely sure he understands the angel’s look. Their hands fall and Benny tells Dean, “The portal isn’t far from here. Just up there,” he nods just over the river. 

Dean looks to Cas, “What’dya say? Let’s go home.” 

“It’s dangerous.” 

“When isn’t our life dangerous, Cas?” Cas nods in silent agreement. Dean looks between the two men and says, “Let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and such.


End file.
